1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adaptor and a storage device using such adaptor.
2. Description of Related Art
Lightning is a proprietary computer bus and power connector created by Apple Inc. to replace its previous proprietary 30-pin dock connector, and is used to connect Apple mobile devices like iPhones, iPads and iPods to host computers, external monitors, cameras, USB battery chargers and other peripherals. Using eight pins instead of thirty, Lightning is significantly more compact than the 30-pin dock connector and can be inserted with either side facing up. At least C10A Lightning connectors and C68A Lightning connectors have existed in the market. In general, a C68A Lightning connector is cheaper 29% in price and smaller 58% in volume than a C10A Lightning connector, so C68A Lightning connectors have become the mainstream.